A Matter of the Heart
by kitkat78
Summary: A new Jellicle has found her way into the tribe, but the road to true happiness is never as smooth as it should be. Can she find peace within the junkyard, or will all she has be taken from her forever? OC, eventual romance with an established character
1. My Angel

My Angel - Part 1

The air was heavy as the large silver moon rose overhead, and a faint breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees. Someone rushing home muttered, and the street lamps guttered.

"Soon it will be morning," the person thought, continuing on.

Suddenly a piercing scream ripped through the velvet darkness. It was heard again, followed by a pitiful moan.

A cat lay on her side against a gnarled tree, gasping wildly, her large stomach rippling as another contraction tore through her body. She pushed hard and screamed again in pain.

A bush next to the tree rustled, and a small orange colored cat stuck its head out and sniffed the air.

The female cat screamed again as she experienced another contraction. The orange cat slowly slunk over to her. Breathing heavily, the female weakly raised her head and looked at him.

"Please-" she rasped. "Help me - please help me."

The orange cat nodded his head and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Tis coming lass," he said, brushing a gentle paw across the female's forehead. "Push! Push for your life, lassie!"

The female nodded and bore down, pushing as hard as she could. At that moment, her kitten slid out, meowing softly. The orange cat smiled as he picked the tiny newborn kitten up, cradling it in his arms.

"Tis a girl," he said, placing the kitten down next to her mother. "A wee bonnie girl. She's darling, lassie. A bonnie brae darlin."

Nuzzling her mother's side, the kitten began to nurse. The mother smiled wearily as she gazed lovingly at her child.

"Kathrinka," she said hoarsely. "My beloved little Kathrinka."

The orange cat smiled at the pair. He nodded to the mother and turned to leave.

"Wait!" the mother cried, and the orange cat turned back expectantly.

"I - I thank you," she said wearily. "You helped me - us - and I don't even know your name."

The orange cat smiled at her.

"Just call me Skimble," he said. "Be well, little Kathrinka."

And he disappeared into the darkness.

- - - - - -

The twilight streets were crowded as a small cat wove her way through the rushing crowds, a little kitten by her side. She stopped beside the steps of a fountain for a rest, and the kitten gazed around in wonder at the sights.

"Mother," she shrilled, looking up at a street sign. "What's that say?"

The mother glanced wearily at the sign.

"Piccadilly Square," she said, and the kitten nudged her.

"What's that, Momma?" she cried. "What's a pickadooly?"

Her mother laughed.

"Piccadilly, Kathrinka," she said. "It's a street. It's where we are now."

The kitten frowned.

"Is now our home, Momma?" she asked. "Are we home? I'm so tired."

The mother sighed. "Nearly, Kathrinka, we're nearly home," she muttered.

Kathrinka nodded tiredly. Her mother nuzzled her.

"I love you, my angel," she said. "Follow me, we'll be home soon."

The kitten giggled and followed her mother around the corner.

- - - - - -

The pair walked silently down the street and stepped to the edge of the curb. The mother picked the kitten up in her moth and began crossing the road.

As she reached the halfway point, a pair of headlights splashed over her. She flung her kitten away from her to safety, but couldn't get herself out of the way in time.

She cried out loudly as the car tire smashed relentlessly into the back of her soft body. The car never slowed and with a screech of tires disappeared over the hill.

Whimpering, the cat managed to drag her broken body to the side of the road. Her kitten raced over to her, sobbing loudly.

"Momma, please get up, Momma no!" she screamed.

Her mother dropped her head.

"Hush, my angel," she said softly. "I love you, don't you ever forget that, my little Kathrinka."

The kitten sobbed harder.

"Momma don't leave me, please don't go!" she cried. "I love you, Momma, don't go!"

The mother gently touched her kitten's face.

"I will never leave you," she said. "But my time here is done."

The kitten nuzzled her mother's forehead.

"Where do I go, Momma?" she said in a choked voice. "What do I do?"

The mother's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Find...Skimble," she said. "Orange...go...goodbye, my angel."

With a final sigh and a whispered prayer, the small cat closed her eyes, her body going still.

Kathrinka sat there quietly, tears running down her face. Suddenly on an impulse she didn't understand, she rose and turned her face to the silver moon.

"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel, Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer," she sang in her soft melodic voice, not quite understanding why.

She sighed and wiped the tears off her face. Kissing her mother's lifeless body farewell, she turned and walked away.

_Skimble,_ she thought. _Who is Skimble?_

- - - - - -

Munkustrap sighed as he walked out the cat flap on his owner's door. _Bored, bored, bored,_ he thought. _What the hell is there to do any more?_

He had already shredded three jingly mouse toys and his owner's prize fern plant. What more was there to do?

_Guess I'll go harass Tugger, _he thought glumly, _as boring as that is._

As much as he enjoyed getting his brother's fur into a fluff (_like it isn't freakin' fluffy enough already,_ Munk thought with a grin), it got old after a while. Still, it was better then nothing.

He trotted down the alleyway heading to the Junkyard when a scent caught his nose. He sniffed the air, trying to determine the location, when a trash can lid rattled, catching his attention.

Munk poked his head around the corner of the trashcan and stopped short. There, cowering against the wall in fear at the sight of him, was a small female.

Munkustrap looked at her in surprise. She was small with short white fur striped brown in even lines. Her wide green eyes were framed with long dark lashes and a brown patch covered her left eye.

_She looks like a female Tumblebrutus, only a lot better looking,_ Munk thought with an internal smile. _And she smells like...a Jellicle?_

He stepped forward slowly.

"My name is Munkustrap," he said calmly, extending a hand. The female stared at him.

"K-Kathrinka," she said in a quivery voice. "W-what do you w-want?"

Munk smiled.

"I won't hurt you," he said. "I just want to talk to you. You are a Jellicle, are you not?"

Kathrinka tipped her head to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's a Jellicle?" she asked.

Munk frowned.

"You don't know?" he asked, leaning forward and sniffing her again. "Then why do you smell like one?"

Kathrinka bristled, her green eyes snapping.

"If I knew what a stupid Jellicle was I wouldn't have asked, would I?" she growled. "You sneak up on me and scare me half to death, and then you say I smell?"

She turned from him in a huff and tried to storm off, only to smack her shoulder into the trashcan, knocking it over with a loud clang.

Munkustrap stared at her and began laughing. Kathrinka glared at him before suddenly bursting into laughter as well.

The two cats giggled and Munk held his hand out again.

"Let's start over," he said with a smile. "I'm Munkustrap, a stupid Jellicle. And you are?"  
"Kathrinka," she responded with a giggle. "And apparently I must be a stinky cat."

The two laughed again and Kathrinka shook his hand. Munk smiled.

"Tell me," he said. "Why are you out here alone? You're awful young."

Kathrinka bristled again as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm a year old, thank you!" she said. "And my m-mother d-died six months a-ago."

Munk felt his heart go out to the young queen.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Truly, I am."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. Kathrinka reached up and took it, and he pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his silver and black striped pelt, crying for the injustice of losing her mother, crying for her mother, for herself. Munkustrap just held her as she cried, gently petting her head.

"Shhh, it's ok," he whispered in her ear. "It's ok, you're alright."

Gradually her tears tapered off, and she pulled away. Munk was surprised at how empty his arms felt without her in them, but he shook off the feeling.

"Thank you," Kathrinka said, sniffling. "You're the first cat who has shown me kindness since Momma died."

Munk felt his heart twist with pity.

"Anything I can do for you Kath, just tell me," he said.

She smiled at the nickname he gave her.

"Well, my mother told me, before she d-died, to find a cat named Skimble," Kath said. "Do you maybe know where I can find him?"

Munk paused.

"The only Skimble I know is a cat in my tribe," he said. "His name is Skimbleshanks, and he's a Jellicle."

Kath jumped up excitedly.

"Can you take me to him?" she cried. "Oh please please take me to him!"

Munk smiled.

"Just follow this stupid Jellicle," he said with a laugh.

- - - - - -

The junkyard was practically deserted as the two cats entered it. Munk gestured for Kath to follow him to an old car, and he knocked on the trunk.

"Skimble?" he called.

The trunk lifted slowly and an orange cat sat up with a yawn.

"Skimble, you lazy, good-for-nothing," Munkustrap said with a grin.

Skimble laughed and hopped out.

"Careful ye don't get too big fer your britches, wee one," he said.

Munk laughed.

"Skimble, there's a cat who says she's been looking for you," he said, pointing at Kath.

Skimble looked the young queen over. _She looks so familiar,_ he thought. _Why?_

Outwardly he put on a big smile.

"Well Munkustrap, a good lookin' lass like that asks ye to help her find another tom and ye do it?" he said with a grin. "Have I taught ye nothing, laddie?"

Kath laughed.

"Skimble, forgive me for bothering you," she said with a curtsy. "My mother told me to find an orange cat named Skimble before her death, and I sincerely hope my search is over."

"Ah, lass, sorry I am to hear of your mother's death," Skimble said, bowing in return. "But who are ye? And who was your mother?"  
Kathrinka raised her head high.

"My name is Kathrinka," she said. "My mother's name was Dulcebell."

Skimble gasped loudly.

"Kathrinka?" he cried. "Oh lass, how you've grown! I was there the day you were born, your mother - "

Suddenly he stopped, placing his hand over his heart.

"Dulcebell is dead?" he choked. "Oh sweet Heaviside no, oh no! Not Dulcebell! Oh little Bell!"

Munkustrap and Kathrinka looked at him in wonder.

"You knew my mother?" she cried. Skimble nodded sadly.

"How?" Munk asked. "How did you know her?"

Skimble sighed.

"She was my daughter," he said tearfully.

- - - - - -

Munkustrap and Kathrinka looked at him in shock.

"How?" Munk choked. "How is it possible?"

Skimble sat down heavily on an old paint can.

"She didn't even know I was her father," he said sadly. "You see, several years ago, before Jenny and I mated, and before Grizabella left, she and I had – well – we knew each other. She-"

He stopped to wipe a tear from his eye.

"She was carrying my kits when she left the tribe," he continued. " I found out several months later that she gave birth to two kittens – Dulcebell and Femore. Femore never survived past his first month, but Dulcebell grew into a beautiful queen."

Skimble smiled sadly at Kathrinka, brushing his hand across her forehead.

"I saw her once in a while – I would follow her to the park or wherever she was going," he said. "I learned one day that she was carrying a kit of her own. I followed her to her birthing spot and she saw me. She begged me for help, so I did. I was there for the birth of my beautiful granddaughter."

He gently wiped a tear off Kathrinka's face.

"I lost track of Dulcebell after that," Skimble said. "I haven't seen ye since the day ye were born. You're just as beautiful as your mother, my Kathrinka – my angel."  
Kathrinka stared at him, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks.

"G-grandfather?" she gulped.

Skimble nodded and opened his arms. With a wild, joyful sob, Kath threw herself into his arms.

Munkustrap watched the pair's joyous reunion, tears in his own eyes.

"Munk, please meet my beautiful granddaughter," Skimble laughed, hugging Kathrinka close.

Munkustrap laughed.

"I've met her already, you old rascal," he said. "Shouldn't she meet my father?"

Skimble nodded gladly, and the trio made their way to Old Dueteronomy's lair. Skimble lifted the curtain over the door and motioned gallantly for Kathrinka to go first. She smiled at him and passed gracefully under the curtain.

Munkustrap watched her every move, and smiling at Skimble, he followed behind her into his father's home. Skimble watched the pair gleefully and with a happy chuckle went inside himself.

Once inside, Skimble retold the story to Old Deuteronomy, holding his granddaughter close to his side. With a smile, Old Deuteronomy extended a hand to Kathrinka, who grasped it willingly and curtseyed to the majestic old cat.

Old Deuteronomy laughed.

"Welcome to the Jellicles, my dear," he rumbled.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka stepped outside of the box she now called home. She had been a full-fledged Jellicle for a month, and was thrilled beyond belief to be one.

She thought of all the new friends she had made and how lucky she was to have been reunited with her beloved grandfather, Skimble. Her grandfather's mate, Jennyanydots, had accepted Kathrinka with a joy that made Kath's heart swell. She was proud to call Jenny grandmother.

As she stood alone in the velvet night, she saw Munkustrap sleeping on top of the old dryer that was his home when he was in the junkyard, and thought yet again how lucky she was to have been found by him, her new dearest, closest friend.

She looked up at the stars and sighed in peaceful contentment. _I'm home, Momma, _she thought. _I made it home._

And for a brief moment, the stars seemed to shine all the brighter.


	2. You'll Always Have my Heart

sighs Not one review? No one read this and thinks its good enough to comment on? Ok, well anyway, I'm going to keep writing. I enjoy it, so that's all that matters :)

You'll Always Have My Heart – Part 2

Kathrinka sighed as she stared up at the stars. It had been one year since she had entered the Jellicle tribe. One glorious year of peace, of love, of a sense of hope.  
After the death of her mother, Dulcebell, she had never thought that she would find joy again. But now, she was home. She had found her long-lost beloved grandfather, Skimbleshanks, and had made some of the closest friendships she had ever dared to believe that she could.

But now she felt that the dream may be coming to its end. _How do I turn him down? _She thought. _How do I tell him my heart belongs to someone else?_

- - - - - -

Munkustrap stared at the small white and brown queen as she talked animatedly with her adoptive grandmother, Jennyanydots. The pair were discussing the issue of Kathrinka's dance that night at the Jellicle Ball.

Kathrinka was of the age now to join in the mating dance, and tonight she would join with the tom she would mate with for life.

Munk couldn't help but notice how Kath's eyes glittered as she spoke. He stared at her dry-mouthed as she started to dance, her body moving fluidly as she performed a short rendition of her mating dance for her grandmother, who clapped her hands excitedly and smiled.

_She's perfect,_ Munk thought. _How do I ask her?_

He swallowed hard. Gritting his teeth, Munk determinedly made his way over to the pair.

"Kath?" he stammered.

Kathrinka turned and smiled at him.

"Munkustrap!" she said delightedly, her dark green eyes shining at him. "How nice to see you!"

Munk smiled nervously at her.

"Kath0" he rasped. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Can I talk to you?"

Jenny smiled at the handsome silver and black striped tabby.

"Of course you can talk to her, my dear," Jenny said with a smile. "I'll be off to find Skimble now. Come by later, sweetheart," she said to Kath, and kissing her goodbye, she trotted off to the home she shared with Skimble.

Kath waved goodbye to her grandmother and turned back to Munkustrap. She hugged him hello and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"How are you today, Munk?" she smiled.

Munk touched his lips, which still tingled from where she kissed him, and sighed.

"I-I have to ask you something," he said. "I mean, I wanted to ask you something, but I don't know if I – oh geez, I mean, um, well..."

Kath smiled at him and put her hand on his arm.

"Munk," she said gently. "Just say it. You're my best friend – how could you not know what to say to me?"

Munkustrap gathered his courage and took her hand.

"Hoo-kay," he said, drawing a deep breath. "Kath, if tonight at the Jellicle Ball, if I were to be the one – well if I were to come to you during the mating dance – I mean, would you want me to?" he finished nervously.

Kathrinka looked at him, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh Munk-" she began. Munkustrap looked at her expectantly.

"I – I don't know," she stammered. "I mean – I think – I think I need to think about it."

Munk's heart filled with hope.

"Kath, take all the time you need," he said. "I'm here for you, always, any time."

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I know," she said simply, before scampering off.

Munkustrap watched her flight in silence. _I love her,_ he thought, before turning away.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka's mind was in a whirl as she ran. Munkustrap wanted her as his mate?

_Oh Bast,_ she thought. _Why didn't I realize it before?_

She ran as fast as she could to her grandfather's lair. Bursting inside, she stood there, gasping for breath, her hand over her chest as she drew in deep lungfuls of air.

Jennyanydots came over to her quickly.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked frantically, guiding her adoptive granddaughter over to a chair. "What happened?"

Kath grabbed her grandmother's hand.

"Jenny, Munkustrap asked if he could come to me tonight at the mating dance," she began, but was interrupted by Jenny's happy shriek.

"Oh Great Cat, I knew it!" Jennyanydots cried, dancing around. "I always knew that you loved each other! Oh I'm so happy for you, darling!"

Kath shook her head.

"But that's the problem, Jenny," she said quietly. "I don't love him. He's my best friend, and I will always love him like that, but I don't love him as a mate. I love -" she stopped.

Jenny stopped dancing and crouched next to Kath.

"Kathrinka?" she said softly, rubbing her granddaughter's back. "Is there someone else?"

Kath nodded her head gently.

"Jenny, I'm completely in love with another tom," she said. "I love him so much that sometimes it frightens me. But I'm so scared that if I turn Munkustrap down, he'll be angry with me. What if he kicks me out of the Jellicles?"

Jenny smiled softly at her.

"Munkustrap would never do that, love," she said, kissing Kathrinka's head. "Regardless of what, he is and always will be your best friend. And your family will always be behind you, no matter what."

She hugged her granddaughter with a laugh.

"Now go," she said. "Go find your tom. You need to tell him this and share your love together."

Kath stood and embraced her grandmother.

"I love you so much Jenny," she said. "Thank you for understanding."

She darted out of the lair. Jenny watched her go with a soft smile.

_I remember what that was like. Thank the Everlasting Cat that Skimble and I found the courage in each other,_ she thought, watching her granddaughter disappear in search of her heart.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka found him lying behind an old car. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her flying full speed toward him, and scrambling to his feet, he caught her as she flung herself desperately into his open arms.

Kath sobbed into his chest as she clung desperately to him.

"Munkustrap is in love with me!" she cried. "He wants to come to me tonight during the mating dance! I don't know what to do! How can I say yes to him when my heart and body scream for you to be the one? Oh, but what if he kicks me out if I say no to him?"  
He gently touched her cheek.

"He won't," he whispered, kissing Kath's ears.

Kathrinka lifted her head and stared into the eyes of the only tom she had ever loved, ever would love.

"How do you know?" she whispered fearfully. "What if I lose you? Oh I would die – just die! I can't lose you, oh please don't let me lose you – I love you too much! Please don't ever go, don't ever leave me," she finished in a whisper.

He caressed her head and whispered something in her ear. Kath lifted her chin and smiled softly at him. He placed a golden chain around her neck with a heart-shaped locket at the end of it, and whispered again in her ear.

Kathrinka knew then that if her heart hadn't belonged to him already it would have flown to him then. He gently lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, trying to dispel any fears lingering in her heart.

Kathrinka kissed him back frantically, trying to absorb him into herself, afraid that if she let him go he would disappear.

When they finally pulled apart, Kath knew what she had to do.

"I have to go tell Munkustrap the truth," she whispered, caressing his face. "No matter what the cost."

Squeezing his hand one last time, she turned away and left to face her fate.

He watched her go, brow creased with worry. _Please don't let him hurt her in any way, _he thought.

- - - - - -

Munkustrap watched her walk toward him, head held high. As she reached him, Kath faced him , trembling slightly and looking him directly in the eye.

"Mun, I-I've thought so very hard about what you said to me -" she began nervously.

Munkustrap felt his heart leap into his throat. Tiny butterflies flitted about in his stomach, and a high-pitched whine began to echo in his ears. He was, in short, utterly terrified.

"A-and?" he quivered.

Kathrinka trembled harder.

"M-Munk, I can't," she said fearfully. "I-I love s-someone else."

Munkustrap felt as though his world had collapsed. The butterflies turned into solid rocks, dropping like lead weights, as his heart shattered into a million irreplaceable pieces.

_She loves someone else? _He thought, devastated. _Oh Great Cat, who? Who did I lose her to? Why?_

He looked at her angrily.

"Why couldn't you have told me this before?" he asked roughly, turning away from her. "Before you let me look like a goddamn fool?"

Kathrinka swallowed hard and put her hand on his arm.

"Munk, I'm so sorry," she said. "I never meant to hurt you."

Munkustrap laughed harshly and shook her hand off.

"Yeah, well you did," he said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know you did. I can't – I can't even look at you. I don't – just leave. Please. Just leave."

Kath lowered her eyes, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Munkustrap, I never knew you loved me," she said softly. "I will always, always love you as my best friend, but my heart belongs to someone else. Please don't be angry – please don't send me away. Away from my family, from my friends, from – from him."

Munkustrap sighed and turned to face her, lifting her chin with a bitter smile.

"Kath, I could never be angry with you," he said.

Kathrinka looked at him, hope in her eyes. He caressed her cheek.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy," Munk said. "I thought I could give you that, but that honor belongs to someone else. Whoever he is, if he makes you happy, then that's all I will ever need."

Kathrinka gave a happy cry and threw her arms around his neck. Munk sighed and hugged her back.

"So who's the lucky tom?" he asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

Kathrinka smiled back at him, joyfully oblivious to his pain.

"You'll see," she said, scampering off.

- - - - - -

"Jellicle cats are black and white. Jellicle cats are rather small," Alonzo sang, dancing out into the moonlight.

Kathrinka barely noticed him, barely noticed the others as she danced around. Her mind was on the next part of the ball, the mating dance.

_Finally,_ she thought. _Finally we can be together. No more hiding. No more fears._

As the moonsong changed, she tensed, knowing the time was near. She watched as the other females, her friends, were chosen – Vicky by Plato, Jemima by Tumblebrutus and Electra by Admetus.

_There's one I didn't expect,_ Kathrinka thought, smiling at Electra. Electra smiled back at her ecstatically and placed her head on Admetus' shoulder, giggling happily.

Suddenly it was Kath's turn. Standing, she raised her leg and began dancing in the moonlight. She saw Munkustrap staring sadly at her, and her heart went out to him, knowing how badly he wanted to go to her.

She danced alone for several minutes, putting her soul into her dance. As the time paced slowly along, she grew more concerned.

_What if he doesn't come?_ She thought worriedly. _What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

Then she felt his familiar arm around her waist, pulling her close. She turned with a smile and placed her arm around his neck, staring into his eyes, his handsome face with the mischievous grin.

He was hers – she was his. And as they danced, Kathrinka thought back to earlier that day as he placed the necklace around her neck:

"_I can't lose you – I love you too much!" she cried._

"_You'll neva lose me," he whispered. "Whereva you go, Oi'll be theh."_

_He placed a golden chain around her neck with a heart-shaped locket at the end of it._

"_You'll always 'ave my 'eart with you," he whispered in her ear. "It beats only for you."_

As the moonsong moved them, Kathrinka smiled joyously and caressed the face of her tom. She knew then that she would forever find peace with the Jellicles, and love in the arms of her Mungojerrie.

A/N: Ok, so that's chappie 2. If you liked, review. If you didn't, tell me why. And I'm going to put chappie 3 out soon, if anyone cares:D


	3. It Beats Only for You

It Beats Only For You – Part 3

Munkustrap walked through the junkyard, surveying the scene before him. He smiled at Bombalurina as she and Rum Tum Tugger hurried off together, arm very much in arm.

He laughed at Pouncival, who was trying to cheer up a very glum Etcetera, who stared at the retreating Tugger's butt.

Then Munk's eyes lit on Kathrinka and Mungojerrie, the two snuggling together by the box they shared as a home.

It had been nearly a week since the Jellicle Ball where Jerrie and Kath had declared their love and desire for each other and become mates.

Munk sighed as he watched the happy pair, inwardly glad for them. _She deserves love, _Munkustrap thought. _I hope he keeps her happy – he damn well BETTER keep her happy._

- - - - - -

Mungojerrie smiled as he nuzzled his queen's head.

_Bast, Oi love 'er, _he thought absentmindedly, playing with the gold heart around her neck. _'Ow did Oi get so lucky?_

Suddenly his ears pricked at the sound of movement behind him. He tightened his hold on Kath as his eyes scanned the area, and his eyes caught a flash of gingery orange. He drew his breath in sharply.

Kathrinka glanced up at Jerrie curiously and he smiled brightly at her, though his insides were a mass of fear.

_Oh no, _he thought in a panic. _Not 'im. Please don' let it be 'im._

A high-pitched giggle pierced his ears and Jerrie felt himself release a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he recognized the familiar figure spying on him from behind a junk pile.

"Teaza," he called. "Wot are ya spoiyin on me for?"

The "spy" jumped from behind the pile with another giggle.

"Oi wanted ter see ya, big brotha," the calico female said, smiling at Kath and then glaring at her brother. "Oi need ta talk with ya – in proivate?"

Kathrinka smiled at Rumpleteazer and sat up, disentangling her arms from Jerrie's.

"Go Jerrie," she said. "I'm wanted to go find Grandpa Skimble anyhow."

Jerrie kissed the tip of her nose, and with a giggle, Kath trotted off to her grandparent's home.

- - - - - -

Jerrie watched her go, appreciating how her behind wiggled as she walked away from him. With a sigh, he turned to his sister.

"Now Teaza -" he began.

Rumpleteazer smacked him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Don't you 'Now Teaza' me!" she cried. "Why didntcha tell me you woz foindin a mate?"

Jerrie grinned at her as he rubbed his arm.

"Ya waited this long ter ask me that?" he laughed. "Teaza, wot was Oi gonna say? 'Oh gee, sis, Oi wanna foind a girl?' 'Ave kittens? Oi ain't disappearin' from your loife, Teaze. Oi just – oh 'ell, Oi love 'er. An' if you're mad at me for bein' in love, Oi can deal with it," he finished.

Rumpleteazer stared at her brother.

"She means a lot to ya, don't she?" she asked softly.

Jerrie nodded.

"She means tha world ta me, Teaze," he said. "If Oi was ta lose 'er – if Macavity were ta..."

He swallowed heavily.

"If anythin' were ta 'appen ta 'er, Oi think Oi'd lose my mind," he said seriously.

Rumple sighed.

"Oi ain't mad atcha Jerrie," she said. "Just surprised. Oi'm glad ya finally found someone. Oi just wish you'da told me."

Jerrie grinned.

"Sorry, Teaze," he said. "We wanted it ter be a surprise."

Rumpleteazer punched his arm again.

"Ya big lummox!" she said with a big grin. "Oi always wanted a sista – and now Oi got one. O course Oi'm 'appy for ya. Now go foind 'er so's Oi can tell 'er 'ow 'appy Oi am for 'er. And don't you lose 'er...ya ain't got much of a mind ta lose anyhow."

Jerrie laughed and hugged his little sister.

"Oi love ya, Teaza," he said, and darted off to find his mate.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka had wandered off into the center of the junkyard, hoping to find her grandparents there, but the yard was quiet.

She saw Munkustrap sitting by himself on top of the old, broken dryer, and she walked over to meet him. Munk noticed her approach and jumped down to greet her.

"Kathrinka," he smiled, as he held a hand out to her.

Kath smiled back at him and took his hand.

"Munk," she said, squeezing his hand. "Were you surprised?"

"Surprised?" Munk laughed, as he jumped back on top of the dryer and helped her up with him. "Yeah, you could say that. I never, ever imagined in a million years that it would be Mungojerrie."

Kathrinka smiled fondly at him.

"He makes me so happy, Munk," she said. "I couldn't imagine it being anyone BUT him."

"I'm thrilled for you then," Munk said, putting his arms around her. "Good luck to both of you – I do mean that."

Kathrinka wrapped her arms around him.

"I do love you so, Munk," she said, snuggling into his chest and placing her head on his shoulder.

"And I you -I will always and forever love you," Munkustrap responded. "You will always be the only one for me – there won't be anyone else."

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, lingering slightly longer than he should have.

Kathrinka stiffened slightly, but smiled at him, knowing in her heart that while he would always want her, he would never do anything to hurt her relationship with her mate.

Her smile suddenly melted and her brow creased as she looked over her shoulder and saw the figure staring at them, frozen in shock.

- - - - - -

Mungojerrie searched the junkyard, looking for Kathrinka. He bounced around the corner of a junk pile, and saw Kath sitting with Munkustrap on top of the dryer.

He grinned and headed over to the pair. As he got closer to the dryer, he suddenly stopped short, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I do love you so, Munk."

The words screamed again and again and again in his head, relentlessly, mocking him. His love, his heart, his life, confessing her love for another?

Jerrie's eyes grew wide as he watched Kath cuddle with Munk, and his chest tightened as he heard Munkustrap's response.

"And I you – I will always and forever love you. You will always be the only one for me."

Jerrie's heart shattered into a thousand pieces as he watched Munkustrap kiss Kathrinka, the kiss seeming to last for hours in his devastated eyes.

Jerrie felt every part of his body go loose with shock as the pain in his chest grew. Tears welled in his eyes.

_'Ow could you? _He thought, slumping his shoulders. He wanted to scream it at her, wanting to tear the pain out of him and fling it at her. But all that came out was a pitiful moan.

Jerrie saw her start toward him and suddenly the pain was too great. With an angry hiss and swipe of his claws, he turned on his heel and shot out of sight.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka stared at Mungojerrie. Why was he glaring at her like that? She had done nothing wrong. Was he alright?

Her mind raced, trying to figure out why he was looking so pained. _The kiss? _She thought. _No, can't be. He knows Munkustrap is my best friend._

She watched Jerrie's shoulders slump and a low moan escaped his lips. Startled, she moved toward him. Suddenly, he hissed and swiped at her and ran off.

Kathrinka was devastated. _Why did he do that? Why?_ She thought in a panic. Munkustrap came up behind her, and she wheeled, clutching his arm.

"Munk – what? Why?" she cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Munkustrap shook his head.

"Go to him," he said gently. "Find an answer. He owes you that, at least."

Kath nodded, and swiping a hand across her eyes, ran off in the direction Jerrie had taken.

Munkustrap watched her go. _He had better not hurt her, _he thought angrily. _I swear, he better not hurt her._

- - - - - -

Kathrinka found a morose looking Rumpleteazer sitting outside the entrance to the pipe that was her home. As Kath approached, Rumple jumped up with a hiss.

"You!" she cried angrily. "'Aven't ya 'urt my brotha enough?"

Kath shook her head, bewildered.

"What have I done?" she cried. "What, Rumple?"

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, drop tha act," she said. "If you're gonna kiss Munkustrap, don't act all surprised at me Jerrie's sadness."

Kath was stunned.

"But Munkustrap is only my friend!" she cried. "He gave me a kiss good luck – it wasn't even a kiss! Haven't you ever kissed a friend? It's nothing like when Jerrie kisses me! I love Munk as my friend – I love Jerrie as my life. He means everything to me."

Kathrinka closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Please, I'll die if I lose him," she said. "Please, please let me go to him...please."

Rumple sighed as she looked at the devastated queen.

"Oi know ya love Jerrie," she said softly, placing a consoling hand on Kath's arm. "And Oi know ya didn't mean ta 'urt 'im. But ya did. It ain't me ya need to convince," she finished, stepping away from the entrance.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka stepped into the pipe and scanned the murky darkness. She saw Jerrie sitting with his back against the wall, knees drawn up.

She slowly approached him and crouched down next to him. He turned away from her, giving her his back. Kath choked back a sob.

"Jerrie-" she began.

"'Ow could you?" he exploded, spinning to face her, startling her so much she fell back.

He stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"'Ow could you?" he shouted again. "Oi love you so much – and Oi 'ear ya tellin' 'im ya love 'im?"

Kathrinka scrambled to her feet and placed a placating hand on his arm. He shook it off and glared at her, crossing his arms.

"Jerrie, I never!" she cried. "Please, just listen to me!"

Jerrie scoffed.

"Ya neva?" he said bitterly. "'Oi do love ya so Munk,'" he sneered. "Oh, an 'ey, maybe ya coulda crawled into 'is chest. You were 'oldin 'im tight enough."

Tears began to gather in his eyes. "'Ow could you?" he whispered again.

Kathrinka felt tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she saw the torment he was in.

"Jerrie – it wasn't meant like that," she cried.

Mungojerrie laughed harshly.

"Roit," he said. "And ya didn' kiss him neither."

"He's my best friend!" Kath cried. "I've kissed him a hundred times – hello, goodbye, just because, whatever! Why is it so wrong this time? What's so different this time, Jerrie?"

The calico tom stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Are ya serious?" he said. "What's different? Ya KNOW he feels different bout ya! He loves ya more than a friend. An'..." he choked. "An' how do Oi know ya don' feel the same way bout him?"

He took a deep breath.

"What's different?" he continued. "What's different is that that was more than a friendly kiss. What's different is that Oi saw his soul, his feelins for ya in that kiss. What's different now is that Oi love ya more than loife, an'...an' Oi thought ya felt tha same for me – what's different is you're supposed ta be tellin' me ya love me – not tellin Munk."

Kathrinka reached a pleading hand out to him.

"Jerrie -" she whispered. "I love you – only you. Please – don't push me away. I love you, god, I love you. You're my whole world, you're everything to me. Don't push me away, please, I can't lose you."

Jerrie sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Oi really wish Oi could believe that," he said in a thick voice. "Please, jus go. You've 'urt me enough for today."

He turned his back to her and dropped his head, his shoulders trembling slightly.

"Jerrie-" Kath whispered.

She gently lifted the golden heart necklace he had given her over her shoulders. Choking on her tears, she placed it on the ground and fled, crying hysterically.

- - - - - -

Mungojerrie turned as she left and reached a hand toward the door.

"Kath-" he whispered.

He bent over and picked up the necklace. _It beats only for you, _Jerrie thought in utter sadness, clutching the heart tightly in his hand.

With a long, shuddery sigh, he turned towards the darkness of the pipe, and disappeared with a sob.

A/N: Yeah, Kath may be a Mary Sue, but I'm having way too much fun writing this, so I'm going to keep going. Thanks to the people who have reviewed, you're sweet :)

Oh, and BTW, have you ever noticed Bombalurina may possibly be a Mary Sue herself? No conflict, gorgeous, can sing and dance perfectly, always in control and polished, the men all lust after her, but yet every female seems to love her and want to be her friend? Hmm... :)


	4. Nightmares and Jealousy

Nightmares and Jealousy – Part 4

Mungojerrie sighed in his sleep, rolling over as the fearful nightmare took hold of him.

_He was walking alone down a dark corridor, following the sound of crying. The corridor seemed never ending, as the soft sobs filled the air and echoed constantly in his ears._

_Finally reaching the door at the end of the hall, he glanced fearfully at it. The door was jet black and stained red with blood._

_As he stood there in fear, the sobbing grew louder and he knew that the noises came from behind the door. Gathering his courage, Jerrie twisted the doorknob and stepped inside._

_The first thing he saw was his old boss, Macavity, standing in the corner, his mouth twisted in a freakish smile. Jerrie cowered in fear of the ginger cat, and as he crouched he noticed a small lump in Macavity's arms._

_His heart pounding loudly in his chest, Jerrie stood and approached Macavity. As he stepped forward, Macavity flung the lights on. Jerrie shaded his eyes, momentarily blinded. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Jerrie gasped in horror as he realized that the shapeless lump was a cat covered in blood._

_With a snarl, Macavity thrust a dagger into the chest of the cat he held, and Jerrie screamed. Macavity flung the cat at him. Jerrie caught it and turned it towards him, and let out a piercing howl._

_There, clutched in his trembling arms, with a silver dagger sticking out of her chest, was Kathrinka._

_She looked up at him with pain-filled, dying eyes, and Jerrie clasped her body to his own, sobbing, his hot tears falling into her dulling fur, mixing with her own tears._

_He turned his head upwards and screamed his insane torment endlessly to the sky. Macavity advanced on him, laughing menacingly._

_He placed his hands around Mungojerrie's throat and began squeezing..._

- - - - - -

Jerrie sat up with a loud cry, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He gulped in much-needed air, shivering at the memory of the vile dream.

He stood up, his limbs weak as jelly, and paced back and forth across the floor of the lair he shared with his sister, Rumpleteazer.

He looked over at his sister, concerned he had woken her, but Rumple slept on peacefully, a gently smile on her face, undisturbed by her brother's nighttime terrors.

Jerrie wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. _It woz only a noightmare, Jerrie, _he repeated to himself, over and over. _It woz only a noightmare. She's aloive, she's foine._

Maybe he should check on Kathrinka, make sure she was ok...he laughed harshly.

_She's probably with Munk anyhow,_ he thought bitterly. _Don' be a damned fool. Get some sleep. She ain't losin' any over you._

He lay back down and curled into a tight ball. Closing his eyes, his last thought before sleep claimed him was a short prayer to keep the nightmares away.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka sighed in her sleep, rolling over as the fearful nightmare took hold of her.

_She was in a room, a tall ginger cat towering over her. Fear gripped her hear, knowing he meant her nothing but harm._

_She whimpered, pleading with him not to hurt her. He laughed maniacally and grabbed her by the arm, jerking her roughly to her feet._

_She cried out as his claws dug mercilessly into her arm, tearing the flesh. He flung her against the wall and she fell to her knees. Grabbing the top of her head, the ginger cat forced Kathrinka's neck back._

_A silver dagger flashed menacingly in his hand. She begged him not to kill her, to let her go. He snarled at her and brought the dagger against her neck._

_Suddenly the door to the room burst open. She looked over and there, standing in the doorway, was Mungojerrie._

_She saw him cower in fear of the ginger cat before he slowly began approaching them. As Jerrie got closer, the ginger cat threw the lights on, blinding her momentarily. _

_Suddenly the ginger cat thrust the dagger into her chest, and she gasped at the onslaught of pain. Dimly, she could hear Jerrie screaming._

_The ginger cat laughed and threw her at Mungojerrie, who caught her. She stared up at him with pain-filled eyes, dying. Jerrie clasped her to his chest and sobbed in torment at the sight of the dagger protruding from her body._

_She felt his hot tears falling on her fur, mixing with her own. As the darkness claimed her, her ears filled with Jerrie's insane howls, she saw the ginger cat advancing on Jerrie, hands wrapping around her beloved's throat..._

- - - - - -

Kathrinka sat up with a short scream, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She gasped for air, shaking like a leaf, and wrapping her arms around her knees, she sighed heavily.

_It was only a nightmare, Kath,_ she thought over and over. _It was only a nightmare. You aren't dead, he isn't dead._

She laughed harshly.

_You might as well be dead though, without Jerrie. What does he care for you, though?_ She thought bitterly. _Get some sleep. He's probably not losing any over you, anyhow._

She lay back down and curled into a ball. Closing her eyes, her last thought before sleep claimed her was a short prayer to keep the nightmares away.

- - - - - -

Jerrie lay on top of an old tire, lazily watching the kittens play. He yawned, exhausted from lack of sleep.

The nightmare kept coming back, night after night. Jerrie had tried everything he could think of to prevent it – he had even swiped some sleeping pills from the last house he and Rumple had raided – but the nightmare tormented him again and again.

He yawned again as Etcetera bounded over to him. Jerrie smiled tiredly at her and winked an eye, causing her to giggle.

Etcetera had always thought of Jerrie as the second best-looking tom in the junkyard – right after Rum Tum Tugger, of course.

"Hiya Jerrie," she giggled, nuzzling her head on his.

Jerrie merely glanced at her in slight irritation and yawned again. A flash of movement caught the corner of his eye, and he saw Kathrinka walking in his direction.

It had been two weeks since their falling out – two of the longest, most dreadful weeks of his life.

_Come ta 'urt me again? _He thought angrily. _Munk borin' ya, so's ya need a little variety?_

He narrowed his eyes as a plan formed in his head.

_Two can play at that game, love, _he thought maliciously. _You cheated on me...let's see 'ow you loike it._

Jerrie quickly wrapped an arm around Etcetera and drew her closer, snuggling her tightly against his lean body.

"Hiya yaself, good lookin," he said. "Whatcha up ta today?"

Etcetera blushed bright red and giggled hysterically.

"Um, like, nothing much," she said. "Tugger isn't, like, here today, so I'm kinda, like, bored."

Jerrie winked at her again.

"Bored?" he said smoothly, kissing her forehead. He saw Kath stop in her tracks.

_Not much fun 'avin your 'eart broken, is it, love? _He thought, looking her up and down before turning his full attention back to Etcetera.

"Oi can think of a couplea things you – WE – could do," he said in a deep, husky voice. "Wanna go for a walk to tha park – jus' you an' me? Oi would love ta get ta know ya...betta'."

Etcetera turned even brighter red, if that were possible, and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Oh wow, like, Jerrie, I mean that's, like, so cool, I would love to," she gasped.

Jerrie watched Kathrinka stalk away from him with her head held high. He slitted his eyes and grit his teeth at her retreating back, feeling a twinge of guilt at using Etcetera that way, surprised at the empty feeling in his chest, and slightly angry at himself for being so immature.

_Oi miss 'er, _he thought in surprise. _But she 'urt me too much. Oi can't forget._

Etcetera nudged him and tugged at his hand.

"Oh come on!" she said shrilly. "Maybe we'll, like, meet Tugger, oh wow, that would be, like, so cool, me and Jerrie and Tugger all at once, oh my gosh, that's, like, so awesome, that would be, like, the best day ever, oh wow sooo cool -" she went on and on.

Jerrie sighed and rolled his eyes. He was the one who asked her, for whatever reason, and he was stuck now.

"Come on," he said wearily, and the two trotted off towards the park, Etcetera babbling the whole way.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka yawned as she walked through the junkyard. She was exhausted from lack of sleep.

The nightmare kept coming back, night after night. She tried everything to stop it – from warm milk to counting sheep – but the nightmare tormented her again and again.

She yawned again and shook her head to wake herself up. As she turned the corner around a junkpile, she stopped short as she noticed Mungojerrie lying on top of a tire.

It had been two weeks since their falling out – two of the longest, most dreadful weeks of her life.

_He looks so handsome, _she thought. _I miss him so much._

A thought hit her. Maybe she could talk to him, explain to him what had really happened. Maybe since all this time had passed (_well, all two weeks anyway, _she thought, _although it seems like a lifetime_), he would listen to her, and accept it as the truth.

She started over to Jerrie, smiling softly, her green eyes alight with hope. Suddenly she stopped as she saw him wrap his arm around Etcetera and pull her close to him.

Kathrinka wrinkled her nose in anger. She remembered the feeling of those strong, muscular arms pulling her close, the warmth of his body against hers, thrilling her. She stared incredulously at Jerrie as he flirted with the kitten and kissed her forehead.

"Wanna go for a walk to tha park – jus' you an' me? Oi would love ta get ta know ya...betta'," he said, in the sensual bedroom voice that had always sent delicious chills down her spine.

Kathrinka stared at Jerrie in anger. _Bastard, _she thought. _You utter and total bastard._

She slitted her eyes at him and lifting her head high, she turned on her heel and stalked away. _Who needs him anyhow,_ she thought, her heart breaking in two.

- - - - - -

Macavity sat back in his chair, a grin spreading across his creased and scarred face.

"You say that Mungojerrie has mated?" he asked the cowering Siamese sitting across from him.

The cat nodded its head rapidly and squeaked an answer.

"Y-yes sir, mated at this year's ball, from what we've heard," he said nervously. "A n-new Jellicle, from what we hear, your worship."

Macavity laughed menacingly.

"Jerrie, you poor, pitiful fool," he said. "You thought you would get away with your betrayal of me – I will have my revenge!"

The small Siamese cat shivered at the sound of the laughter and rubbed his tattered ear nervously. Macavity glared at him.

"Here is what you will do, if you value your life, coward," he snarled at the Siamese. "You will find the mate of that simpering fool, Mungojerrie, and you will bring her here to me. Understood?"

The Siamese nodded rapidly and when Macavity waved his hand in dismissal, he shot out of the room, gasping in fear.

Macavity sat back in his chair, a sly grin across his face. _I will have my revenge on you, Mungojerrie, _he thought. _One way or another._

Formulating his plan in his head, Macavity laughed again at the anguish he planned to inflict on the unsuspecting Mungojerrie.

- - - - - -

Kathrinka flopped on the bed in the home she had shared with Jerrie until recently, her mind in an angry whirl. Who was Mungojerrie that he could control her emotions that way?

_He's your mate, that's who, _she thought. _And you could be with him right now if he wasn't so goddamn stubborn and pigheaded. Bastard._

She sighed as she lay her head on her hands.

_As stubborn and pigheaded and jerky as he is, I love him, _she thought with a wry smile. _And I know somewhere, somehow, he still loves me. He's mine and I'm going to get him back._

Kath looked at the empty half of the bed next to her, remembering sadly how after the had made love, she would curl against Jerrie's side as he slept, placing her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close, his soft, even breaths gently tickling her ears.

_Damn it, I'm going to MAKE him listen to me, _she thought with a low growl. _I will NOT spend another night alone in this bed. I'm not going to lose him to Etcetera, of all cats...I'm not! He's mine and I WILL NOT give him up!_

Kathrinka stood up, determined to go find Jerrie and make things right between them. Suddenly she heard a noise outside, and cocking her head to one side, she listened intently. It sounded like someone was calling her name.

Kath stepped outside and scanned the area to see where the sound was coming from. Walking past a pile of cardboard boxes and old tires, she looked up just as a Siamese cat leaped down upon her.

He struck her across the back of the head with a small rock, and Kathrinka fell without a sound.

Gathering the unconscious cat in his arms, the Siamese crept cautiously out of the junkyard. He never noticed the small white cat who watched his exit.

- - - - - -

"Munkustrap! MUNKUSTRAP!" Victoria screamed, running up to the dryer.

Munkustrap jerked awake, nearly falling off the top of the dryer.

"What?" he yelled, startled. "What is it? What's going on?"

The small white cat leaped up next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Munkustrap!" Victoria shouted. "She's gone! Someone took her, she's gone! I was going to visit her and I called her name and she came out of her house and he hit her in the head and she fell and he picked her up and took her and..."

Munkustrap placed his hand over Victoria's mouth.

"Vic, calm down!" he cried. "Who's gone? Who are you talking about? What happened?"

He removed his hand and looked at the white cat in alarm.

"Kathrinka!" Victoria yelled. "Some Siamese with a ripped ear carried her out of the junkyard! She's gone!"

Munkustrap stared at her in a panic.

"Kath's been kidnapped?" he asked incredulously.

Victoria nodded her head. Munkustrap jumped down off the dryer.

"Come on," he said to her, helping Victoria down as well.

Victoria looked at him expectantly.

"Where are we going, Munk?" she asked nervously.

"We're going to tell Mungojerrie, whether he cares or not," Munkustrap said in a deadly whisper. "And if he doesn't, I swear, I'll make him care."

- - - - - -

Jerrie lay exhausted on the floor of Rumpleteazer's lair, thankful she wasn't home, thankful he could just sleep.

He had had to deal with Etcetera and her endless babbling the entire day.

_If Oi 'ear one more bloody thing about Rum Tum or 'is 'andsome mane,' _he thought with a yawn. _Oi'm gonna shave the damn cat's fur roight offa 'is body. _He grinned at the thought of a bald Rum Tum Tugger.

Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling. _Oi miss 'avin Kath next ta me, _he thought with a sigh. _Oi miss 'oldin 'er. 'ell, Oi miss 'ER._

He glanced to his side and remembered with a pang of sadness how after they made love, he would watch her as she slept, holding her close, her head on his chest.

Rolling back onto his stomach, Jerrie closed his eyes.

_Maybe Oi should talk ta 'er, _he thought. _Maybe nothin' did 'appen._

He sighed heavily.

_Oi can't go on livin' loike this, _he thought sadly. _Bast, Oi'm a married man, livin' with me sister. Oi need Kath in my loife. Oi love 'er. She's everythin' ta me._

He shook his head.

_Tha's it, _he thought determinedly. _Oi'm gonna go talk ta 'er roight now an make things good. Oi'll BEG 'er to come back, if Oi gotta. Oi won't go on loike this. She's mine, an Oi WILL NOT give 'er up any more._

Jerrie stood up and headed towards the entrance of the pipe, just as Munkustrap and Victoria raced in, knocking him to the floor.

"MUNGOJERRIE!" Victoria screamed. "Oh my gosh, Mungojerrie! We have to tell you something, don't freak out, but we have to tell you something!"

Jerrie stood up, dusting himself off, and saw Munkustrap standing at the entrance to the pipe, a frightened, angry look on his face.

Jerrie glared at Munk.

"Whateva ya 'ave ta tell me, tell me quick," he sneered. "Before Oi throw Casanova 'ere out on 'is rear."

Munkustrap stepped forward and glowered at him.

"Whatever the hell you think happened between me and your wife never happened," he growled. "Open your damn stubborn ears and get that through your thick head. Kath and I are friends only – she loves you, Jerrie, and you better damn well listen to what Vicky has to say, because if you don't react in the right way, I swear to the Everlasting Cat I'll kill you."

Jerrie smirked at Munkustrap and turned his attention back to Victoria.

"All roight sweetheart, wha's goin on?" he said.

Victoria glanced at Munkustrap, who nodded at her. She took a deep breath.

"Kathrinka's been kidnapped," she said miserably. "She's gone."

Jerrie felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Kidnapped? Kath?" he shouted, grabbing Victoria's arms. "Oh my god, 'Toria, who?"

Victoria stepped back from him and looked at him with fear-filled, teary eyes.

"I don't know!" she whimpered. "Some Siamese with a ripped up ear was carrying her out of the junkyard. I don't know where they went!"

Jerrie hissed low in his throat, his fur standing wildly on end.

"Macavity," he growled in a deep voice.

Flames of red-hot rage flickered in his hazel eyes, turning the pupils jet black. Victoria stared at him in terror.

_That isn't Jerrie, _she thought. _Heaviside help him, he's going feral._

- - - - - -

Jerrie snarled fiercely and ran out of the pipe, heading as quickly as he could toward the exit of the junkyard.

Munkustrap raced after him, catching him before he left. Grabbing Jerrie by the shoulder, Munk stopped the younger tom.

"Jerrie, wait for us," he said. "You can't go alone."

Jerrie clawed at Munkustrap's hand with a wild snarl, and turning to face the older cat, he glared at the silver tabby.

Munkustrap took a step back and stared in shock at the beads of blood welling up from the back of his hand. He looked wide-eyed at the calico tom, frightened by the glazed look in Jerrie's eyes.

_That isn't Mungojerrie – I don't know who that is, _Munk thought. _He looks wild. He's lost his mind, I think._

"Oi can't wait, Munk," Jerrie said in a demonic growl, flexing his claws. "If Oi wait, 'e'll kill 'er."

Munk shuddered at the thought.

"Where are you going then?" he asked. "We can meet you there."

Jerrie shook his head.

"Oi'm goin' to get 'er back," he said forcefully. "An' Oi won't endanger you all. Everlasting Cat 'elp Macavity if 'e 'arms 'er."

Jerrie's eyes glowed red with nightmarish rage at the thought.

"Oi swear, Oi'll slit 'is bloody throat," he spat viciously.

Jerrie spun on his heel and disappeared into the night, praying that he wasn't too late.

- - - - - -

Munkustrap watched his flight, before turning back into the junkyard. He had to find out where Jerrie was going, and there was only one person he knew to ask.

_Everlasting Cat, protect them both, _he thought nervously. _Please, save them both. _


End file.
